lucernefandomcom-20200216-history
House Beor
' House Beor' is a large Visigoth House located in the plains north of Talheim inside the Kingdom of Arnor. House Beor is the vassal of House Pharaz of whom House Beor, and the two other large Visigoth Houses can claim an ancient ancestory towards due to the three daughters of Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz. House Beor is the most powerful of the three Visigoth houses of Talheim and they control the largest standing army outside of House Pharaz itself. House Beor came into existence during the days of the Empire of Numeron's great expansion. During this time Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz would travel into modern Tilea attempting to take control of the region. Finding the land unsuitable for expansion the Numenorians would withdraw from Tilea but Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz would engage in a relationship with several Visigoth women of which in these relationships he had three children of which came to be called the Children of Ilrin. He would take these children alongwith their tribes back to Arnor with him, and there they would carve out a small serfdom for themselves north of Talheim, where they grew in number and strength. Splitting into three houses the three children formed House Beor, House Hador, and House Elehdwin and each of these houses formed their own small serfdoms under the overall control of House Pharaz but maintaining their own power and leadership. House Beor would survive the Downfall of Numeron relatively unscathed and they would find themselves as the main line of defence for Talheim alongside House Hador, and House Elehdwin. Following this they would grow themselves once again, but also during the years following the Downfall House Beor would split into another House in the form of House Dunedain which became a great power in northern Arnor. History Early History House Beor came into existence during the days of the Empire of Numeron's great expansion. During this time Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz would travel into modern Tilea attempting to take control of the region. Finding the land unsuitable for expansion the Numenorians would withdraw from Tilea but Ilrin Tarik-Pharaz would engage in a relationship with several Visigoth women of which in these relationships he had three children of which came to be called the Children of Ilrin. He would take these children alongwith their tribes back to Arnor with him, and there they would carve out a small serfdom for themselves north of Talheim, where they grew in number and strength. Splitting into three houses the three children formed House Beor, House Hador, and House Elehdwin and each of these houses formed their own small serfdoms under the overall control of House Pharaz but maintaining their own power and leadership. House Beor would survive the Downfall of Numeron relatively unscathed and they would find themselves as the main line of defence for Talheim alongside House Hador, and House Elehdwin. Following this they would grow themselves once again, but also during the years following the Downfall House Beor would split into another House in the form of House Dunedain which became a great power in northern Arnor. Noteable Members Family Members *Balan Beor **Fenya Beor ***Boron Beor ****Trashiya Beor *****Balan Beor II. *****Andreth Beor *****Adenel Beor ***Baranor Beor ***Morwen Beor Other Noteables Category:Houses in Europe Category:Houses in Arnor Category:Visigoths